Canciones que cuentan historias
by Samantha-Kimura
Summary: serie de song-fic... #3, "Eso y mas"...por estar a su lado, yo haría todo eso y más... 2da parte NaLu... lo se mal summary, pero por favor pasen y lean
1. Maldita Luna

**Samantha.- Hi minna! mi inspiracion volvio, y aqui estoy con otro fic ^^**

**Happy.- aye! y ahora de que tratara**

**Samantha.- bueno sera una serie de Song-fic, comenzando con este... "Maldita Luna"**

**Natsu.- y ahora quienes son las victimas**

**Samantha.- en este primer Song-fic, seran Gray y Juvia**

**Natsu.- por fin, no soy yo... ahora que sufra el stripper**

**Happy.- no te burles Natsu o te puede ir mal... bueno Samantha, es momento de comenzar a leer**

**Samantha.- asi es Happy... aqui los dejo con el primer Song-fic de esta serie, disfrutenlo ^^**

**"Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen (si asi fuera, habria un poco mas de NaLu ^^) son del gran Hiro Mashima"**

**"La cancion tampoco me pertenece"**

Maldita Luna (Víctor García)

Gray X Juvia

P.O.V GRAY

En qué momento paso, no estoy seguro… tal vez me di cuenta muy tarde, si eso fue, soy más lento que flamita. No puedo creer que me haya enamorado, debería estar feliz por eso, pero…

**Que esperanza si**

**Mis manos no te alcanzan**

**Yo que tuve tu ternura**

**Ayer**

Estabas aquí a mi lado, siempre tuve tu ternura, pero ya no estas…

**Que arrogancia fue mí**

**Culpa tú me**

**Amabas y me fui como si Nada**

**Lo se**

Fue mi culpa, yo me aleje de ti, lo hice por cobarde, tú me amabas, y yo solo me fui…

_FLASHBACK_

_Gray-sama, Juvia quiere hablar con usted en privado- me dijiste sonrojada, así que salimos del gremio_

_Que necesitas Juvia- te conteste sin darle mucha importancia a lo que me fueras a decir_

_Gray-sama, etto, Juvia quiere decirle que…- note tu nerviosismo- Juvia quiere decirle que lo ama, Gray-sama- me dijiste rápidamente_

_Juvia yo, yo no sé qué decir, lo siento- fue lo único que te conteste antes de salir corriendo_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Yo solo hui cobardemente, me aleje de ti, logre ver que tu sufrías y no pude soportarlo, no sabía que sentía, así que decidí tomar una misión… me fui por 2 meses…

**Y ahora vuelvo Tras de ti**

**Arrepentido**

**Y me dicen que te has ido**

**Y ya no estas**

Hoy después de 2 largos meses, de 2 meses en los cuales pude aclarar lo que sentía, pude darme cuenta que te amaba, regrese, solo para enterarme que te habías ido

_FLASHBACK_

_Entre rápidamente al gremio, salude a todos, y comencé a buscarte, hasta que alguien me golpeo…_

_HEY STRIPPER! ¡TARDASTE MUCHO! ¡Y PONTE ALGO DE ROPA!- me grito Natsu_

_¡¿Qué, a qué hora me la quite?!- me puse mi ropa rápidamente, y comencé a buscarte en todo el gremio_

_¡HEY GRAY, VAMOS A PELEAR!- recibí el reto de Natsu_

_¡DESPUES TE VENCERE FLAMITA! Por el momento necesito hablar con Juvia- le conteste, pero en ese momento lo vi bajar la mirada_

_Etto, Gray, Juvia dejo el gremio- me dijo seriamente_

_¿Qué? No estoy para bromas Natsu- en ese momento llego Lucy y se acercó a mi_

_No es broma, Gray, Juvia dejo el gremio hace 2 semanas- mi mundo se derrumbó, y solo Salí corriendo, no quería ver a nadie, solo te quería a ti_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

**Maldito error, maldita luna**

**Que me desangra y me tortura,**

**Y mi castigo es quererte,**

**Amarte a muerte con el corazón,**

**Será mi cruz, será mi suerte**

**Amarte así y no tenerte**

**Maldita luna que recuerda este amor**

Amarte y no tenerte es mi castigo, amarte y haberte dejado ir es mi tortura, y yo estoy solo aquí, debajo de un árbol, viendo la luna… la Maldita luna que me recuerda este amor…

**Me pregunto si los besos que me dabas,**

**Se borraron de tu almohada… no sé,**

**Fuiste mía, me adorabas sin medida**

**Y te destroce yo el alma, ya vez**

En estos momentos me pregunto si me olvidaste, tal vez estas con Lyon o con alguien más… solo puedo pensar en que yo tenía tu amor, y que fue lo que hice, destroce esos sentimientos

**Y ahora vuelvo Tras de ti**

**Arrepentido**

**Y me dicen que te has ido**

**Y ya no estas**

Juvia, lo siento, lo siento mucho, te amo, pero de nada sirve decir esto ahora… regrese pero fue demasiado tarde, tú ya no estas

**Maldito error, maldita luna**

**Que me desangra y me tortura,**

**Y mi castigo es quererte,**

**Amarte a muerte con el corazón,**

**Será mi cruz, será mi suerte**

**Amarte así y no tenerte**

**Maldita luna que recuerda este amor**

Este es mi castigo, lo sé, es amarte y no tenerte, es el mirar la luna y recordar todo el amor que te tengo y saber que no podre estar contigo

**Y dime que poder hacer para olvidarte,**

**Si tuyo es mi pobre corazón,**

**Y yo sé que te amare hasta la muerte**

**Llevando aquí en mí pecho**

**Aunque queme este dolor**

P.O.V NORMAL

Juvia como te olvido, simplemente es imposible, mi corazón siempre será tuyo, este dolor que siento en mi pecho, quema más que las llamas de Natsu, pero aun así te amare hasta el último día de mi vida- decía llorando el joven mago de hielo mientras miraba la luna

**Maldito error, maldita luna**

**Que me desangra y me tortura,**

**Y mi castigo es quererte,**

**Amarte a muerte con el corazón,**

**Maldito error, maldita luna**

Maldita luna, que me recuerda todo el amor que te tengo Juvia, esta será mi penitencia por ser no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos a tiempo y haberte perdido- comenzó a decir más fuerte Gray, y luego se puso de pie, pero sin dejar de ver fijamente la luna…

**Que me condena a esta locura**

**Y mi deseo de tenerte, amarte y verte**

**Agranda el dolor**

DESEO VERTE JUVIA, TENERTE A MI LADO, SOLO QUIERO AMARTE, AUNQUE ESO AGRANDE MI DOLOR, NO ME IMPORTA, ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO SIN TI- grito el Fullbuster completamente devastado, hasta que escucho a alguien sollozar detrás de él…

Gray-sama…- una chica de cabellos azules dijo detrás del chico, y él volteo rápidamente

Juvia- dijo sorprendido Gray- creí que te habías ido

Juvia lo hizo, Juvia no podía soportar que Gray-sama se hubiera ido, pero… - la chica paro un momento lo que decía, para apreciar la luna…- la maldita luna, le recordaba a Juvia todo el amor que sentía por Gray-sama

**Sera mi cruz, será mi suerte**

**Amarte así y no tenerte**

**Maldita luna que recuerda…**

**Este amor...**

Gray no pudo contenerse más, abrazo a la maga de agua y le dijo las palabras que ella tanto deseaba escuchar…

Te amo Juvia- y sin esperar más beso a la chica, un pequeño beso, lleno de un gran amor, cuando se separaron, Gray comenzó a hablar

Y si algún día te llegara a perder, será la tortura más grande- Juvia simplemente lo abrazo

Gray-sama usted nunca perderá a Juvia, Juvia siempre lo amara- Gray volvió a besarla rápidamente, luego miro la luna

Lo se Juvia, yo también te amare por siempre, y esa maldita luna será la que nos recuerde este amor…- concluyo Gray, y pasaron toda la noche, abrazados, debajo de aquel árbol, mirando aquella Maldita Luna…

**Samantha.- quise terminarlo con un final triste, pero simplemetente no pude... no soporte separarlos ADORO ESA PAREJA ;)**

**Happy.- aye! la adora, pero por favor dejen sus opiniones y sujerencias, para que asi Sammy pueda mejorar sus historias**

**Natsu.- me alegro que ahora no haya sido yo la victima ^^**

**Samantha.- si, pero como no soy muy buena para escribir Gruvia... lo mas probable es que el siguiente song-fic, sera NaLu ^^**

**Happy.- Natsu y Lucy! se gussssssssstan**

**Natsu.- Happy! callate!**

**Samantha.- bueno, intentare actualizar cada semana (si la inspiracion no me abandona) por favor, dejen reviews, su opinion es importante y gracias por haber leido n_n**

**Sayonara andromedasamantha, se despide, Aye sir!**


	2. Que hago yo

**Samantha.- Hi minna! lo prometido es deuda, aqui les traigo un nuevo song-fic**

**Happy.- aye! y es NaLu**

**Natsu.- NOOO! digo, SIIII!, digo, que?**

**Samantha.- mmm -_-' dejemos que Natsu termine de decidir si esto es bueno o es malo, y comencemos con el fic ^^**

**Happy.- Natsu es algo lento, asi que tomara tiempo... disfruten el song-fic :3**

**"Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son del gran Hiro Mashima"**

**"La cancion tampoco me pertenece"**

NatsuXLucy

"Que hago yo" (Ha-ash)

Lucy P.O.V

Natsu…- otra vez, estoy pensando en ti, es que como no hacerlo

Tu Natsu Dragneel, el chico extraño que conocí en Hargeon, el mismo chico que me trajo a Fairy Tail, con el que hice mi primera misión y forme equipo junto con Happy, el que me salvo en más de una ocasión, y se convirtió en mi mejor amigo…

Como no caer tonta y locamente enamorada de ti… Todos en el gremio decían que tú me querías como algo más que una amiga, y yo me lo creí…

Pero, desde que Lissana regreso de entre los muertos, todo cambio…

Me alegre mucho por Mira y Elfman, por todos los del gremio, me alegre por ti, ya que habían recuperado a su preciada amiga…

Pero, Me dejaste de lado Natsu, pero no puedo culparte, Lissana es tu amiga de la infancia, tienen historia, es bastante razonable que estés enamorado de ella, pero el problema aquí es, Que hago yo…

Hable con Levy-chan sobre esto, ella me dijo que lo mejor era olvidarte, pero como hago eso si siempre pienso en ti, todo me recuerda a ti, cierro los ojos y veo tu sonrisa… ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA… pero aun así no puedo olvidarte, día y noche todo mi mundo eres tú Natsu, espero todas las noches a que aparezcas en mi ventana o despertar y encontrarte en mi cama, pero eso no sucede desde hace mucho tiempo…

Intente hablarte e invitarte a una misión, pero lo único que me dijiste fue que Lissana te estaba llamando, que sería para otra ocasión… y yo, solo te sonreí aunque por dentro me estaba quebrando…

¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos? , la última vez que te vi, saliste muy feliz con Lissana y casi puedo asegurar que estabas sonrojado… en estos momentos debes de estar con ella, deseo que seas feliz en verdad, pero Natsu, que hago yo…

Maldición que has hecho conmigo Natsu…- suspiro de nuevo, tengo que encontrar alguna forma de sacar todo esto que llevo dentro… mmm Mirajane me enseño a tocar la guitarra y Erza me obsequio una en Navidad, tal vez una canción me pueda ayudar…

Normal P.O.V

Lucy se levantó de su cama, tomo la guitarra que estaba a un lado de su escritorio y se sentó en una silla… afino el instrumento, y después espero un momento, todo estaba muy tranquilo era de noche, ella fijo su mirada en el cielo por unos segundos y comenzó a cantar

**Entraste como un rayo de luz**

**Como un aire encantador**

**Liberaste con tu hechizo**

**A mi recluso corazón…**

**Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas**

**Creí en tu intención**

**No pensé que fuese un engaño**

**Ni una mentira tu amor…**

**Me dices que te está llamando**

**Te vas sin un adiós**

**Sé muy bien que harás en sus brazos**

**Dime Que hago yo…**

**Que hago con mis labios, si me ruegan tus besos**

**Que hago con mis manos, cuando suplican tu regreso**

**Que hago con mis noches, que hago con mis días**

**Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía**

**Dime que hago yo…**

**Hablamos solo cuando puedes**

**Te abrazo al esconder**

**Que no haría para tenerte**

**A mi lado al amanecer…**

**Mis amigos dicen que te olvide**

**Que antes de ti no era igual**

**Antes de ti mi vida no tenía sentido**

**Antes de ti no sabía amar…**

**Que hago con mis labios, si me ruegan tus besos**

**Que hago con mis manos, cuando suplican tu regreso**

**Que hago con mis noches, que hago con mis días**

**Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía**

**Dime que hago yo…**

**Que hago con mis labios, si me ruegan tus besos**

**Que hago con mis manos, cuando suplican tu regreso**

**Que hago con mis noches, que hago con mis días**

**Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía**

**Dime que hago yo…**

**Que hago yo…**

Lucy termino de cantar, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando…

Bueno, creo que eso me ayudo un poco…- sonrió tristemente la maga celestial- en verdad, espero que seas muy feliz con Lissana, Natsu…- dijo la rubia antes de irse a dormir…

Todas las luces de aquella casa se encontraban apagadas, y una bella maga estaba dormida, aun con rastros de a ver llorado después de cantar una canción con la cual dejo fluir todos sus sentimientos… lo que Lucy Heartfilia no sabía, es que en el tejado de su casa se encontraba cierto dragón slayer, que había escuchado aquella canción y todo lo que había dicho su amiga… el mago entro a la habitación por la ventana, se acercó a la cama y se arrodillo frente a la rubia…

Lucy…- dijo Natsu en voz baja mientras tocaba delicadamente la mejilla de su compañera y de nuevo salía por la ventana, sin un rumbo fijo…

CONTINUARA…

**Samantha.- y que les parecio?**

**Natsu.- esa es toda la participacion que tengo? crei que me dejarias junto a Lucy T_T**

**Happy.- te gussssssta!**

**Samantha.- em, si esa es toda la participacion que tienes aqui, pero este song-fic tendra una segunda parte en la cual estoy trabajando, asi que no te quejes que esta historia aun no tiene final**

**Natsu.- ok... dejen REVIEWS su opinion es muy importante para que Samantha mejore sus historias**

**Happy.- les agradecemos a AgathaxB** **y a** **Ushiio**** por sus reviews... arigato ^^**

**Samantha.- y esto es todo por el momento, ojala les guste y nos leemos en una semana ^^**

**Sayonara, andromedasamantha se despide... Aye sir!**


	3. Eso y mas

**Samantha: Hi minna ^^**

**Natsu.- hasta que apareces ¬¬**

**Samantha.- si lo se, gomenasai me retrase con este capitulo porque mi inspiracion decidio tomar vacaciones, pero al fin pude escribir este capitulo secuela**

**Happy.- aye! al fin sabremos que hizo Natsu**

**Natsu.- vamos, empieza ya, yo tambien quiero saber que hice**

**Samantha.- ok, ok, ya voy... bueno aqui esta el capitulo prometido... que le quiero dedicar una amiga... Stephy arigato, si funciono tu metodo, regreso mi inspiracion ^^ asi que este capitulo te lo dedico... ahora si a leer**

"_Fairy Tail no me pertenece (si asi fuera, seria genial ^^) es de Hiro Mashima-sama"_

_"la cancion tampoco me pertenece"_

* * *

Canciones que cuentan historias

NatsuXLucy

Eso y más (Joan Sebastian)

Lucy…- dijo Natsu en voz baja mientras tocaba delicadamente la mejilla de su compañera y de nuevo salía por la ventana, sin un rumbo fijo…

….

Natsu P.O.V

Después de salir de la casa de Lucy, comencé a caminar, la verdad no se hacia dónde, solo camine…

Eran demasiadas las ideas que rondaban por mi cabeza en este momento, y cuando me di cuenta, ya había llegado al lago donde suelo pescar con Happy y Lucy, me senté a observa el agua, y a pensar en lo que había sucedido…

Lucy cree que estoy enamorado de Lissana, pero ella es solo una amiga, la quiero como a mi hermanita… está bien he pasado mucho tiempo ella desde que regreso de Edoras, pero yo no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos románticos hacia ella, de hecho Lissana me ayudo a darme cuenta de algo muy importante…

_FLASHBACK_

_Natsu tengo que hablar contigo, a solas- me dijo Lissana y luego me indico que la siguiera a afuera del gremio… cuando íbamos saliendo nos encontramos con Lucy, ella me pido que fuéramos a una misión, y yo le conteste que no podía, que mejor después… pude ver como se reflejaba tristeza en sus ojos, y sentí un dolor horrible en el pecho._

_Salí del gremio con Lissana, caminamos unos minutos hasta llegar al lago, entonces ella me vio directamente a los ojos…_

_¿Qué sientes por ella?- me dijo sorpresivamente_

_¿Qué? ¿Quién?- conteste completamente confundido_

_-¿Qué sientes por Lucy?_

_-Por Lucy?, bueno ella es un bicho raro, pero es mi compañera y mi mejor amiga- ugh, otra vez ese dolor, porque siempre que pienso en Lucy como mi amiga, me duele-… ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_-en verdad eres lento Natsu- suspiro ella y yo me quede más confundido- bueno te cambiare la pregunta, ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por ella?_

_-¿Qué sería capaz de hacer por Lucy?¿porque preguntas eso Lissana?_

_-Natsu si Lucy se fuera, que harías?_

_-¿si Lucy se fuera?- que haría, si ella se fuera… ella no se iría verdad, somos un equipo, ella no me dejaría, pero si acaso…- yo la buscaría y la traería de vuelta- conteste muy seguro y Lissana sonrió_

_- y si ella se encontrara muy, muy lejos, y tuvieras que enfrentar muchas cosas para llegar a ella ¿las harías?_

_-claro, recorrería todo el mundo si fuera necesario, y enfrentaría cualquier peligro, sin exagerar- yo haría cualquier cosa por Lucy, pero sigo sin entender porque Lissana me pregunta todo esto…_

_-Excelente Natsu, y ¿Por qué harías todo eso?_

_-por, por ella, por poder ver sus hermosos ojos cafés, y disfrutar de sus sonrisas, por estar a su lado, yo haría todo eso y más… porque yo la a…_

_-¿sí? Vamos Natsu dilo- me decía Lissana con una mirada brillante y expectante_

_-yo amo a Lucy- y como si hubiera descubierto la mayor cosa del mundo, sonreí enormemente- YO AMO A LUCY!- grite, se sentía tan bien, esa frase respondía muchas preguntas que tenia_

_- ya era hora Natsu, ya todos nos habíamos dado cuenta, menos tu- rio Lissana_

_-gracias Lissana, no sé cómo pagártelo_

_-no es nada, solo dile lo que sientes, estoy segura que te corresponderá… y hazla muy feliz- me dijo antes de marcharse_

_- decirle, lo que siento… y como lo hago?_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

P.O.V NORMAL

Muy bien, muy bien, vamos Natsu piensa, como puedes decirle lo que sientes- hablaba el dragón slayer pasando su mano por su cabello

Argh, esto es difícil- suspiro el mago y se dejó caer en la hierba

Tal vez si Lucy no hubiera cantado esa canción no me hubiera confundido más- dijo el peli rosa con los ojos cerrados

ESO ES!- exclamo, mientras se levantaba…- una canción, una canción eso servirá- dijo Natsu antes de salir corriendo directo a la casa de su rubia amiga

…

Natsu entro sigilosamente a la casa de Lucy, por la ventana, y observo como la rubia seguía tranquilamente dormida, se veía tan hermosa, que el mago duro unos minutos admirándola, hasta que recordó a lo que había ido.

Tomo la guitarra que Lucy había dejado a un lado de su escritorio, aun sonríe al recordar como aprendió a tocar ese instrumento… Lucy le enseño, solo porque él quería superar a Gajeel también en la música.

Se colocó frente a la rubia y comenzó a tocar, se dio cuenta de que la maga comenzaba a abrir los ojos, así que decido comenzar con su canción…

Lucy P.O.V

Estaba dormida, hasta que comencé a escuchar música… abrí lentamente los ojos y me sorprendió lo que vi… Natsu estaba frente a mi tocando la guitarra, estaba a punto de preguntarle que hacía, pero el comenzó a cantar…

**Me contaron de Romeo y Julieta****  
****y pensé que hermoso cuento****  
****y ahora resulta****  
****que es más grande****  
****que es más bello****  
****esto, esto que por ti yo siento.****Cruzare los montes,****  
****los ríos, los valles****  
****por irte a encontrar****  
****salvaría tormentas, ciclones, dragones****  
****sin exagerar****  
****por poder mirarme en tus ojos bonitos****  
****y vivir la gloria de estar a tu lado****  
****porque en mi ya siento que te necesito****  
****que me he enamorado****  
****por poder mirarme en tus ojos bonitos****  
****y vivir la gloria de estar a tu lado****  
****porque en mi ya siento que te necesito****  
****eso y más haré.****Por asegurar la sonrisa de tu alma****  
****buscando equidad****  
****yo podría empeñar lo más caro****  
****que tengo que es mi libertad****  
****y sería un honor hay amor ser tu esclavo****  
****seria tu juguete por mi voluntad****  
****y si un día glorioso en tus brazos acabo****  
****que felicidad****  
****si sería un honor hay amor ser tu esclavo****  
****seria tu juguete por mi voluntad****  
****y si un día glorioso en tus brazos acabo****  
****que felicidad**

P.O.V Normal

Cuando Natsu termino de cantar, Lucy estaba llorando…

Natsu, que? Que significa esto?- pregunto Lucy intentando contener un poco las lagrimas

No lo entiendes Lucy, yo… yo te amo- dijo sonrojado el mago

No juegues conmigo Natsu- contesto la rubia cabizbaja, pero luego sintió como el peli rosa la abrazaba y enterraba su cabeza en su cuello

No estoy jugando, es verdad, y todo lo que te dije con esa canción también- Natsu se separó un poco para poder verla a los ojos- escuche lo que cantaste- dijo el mago, sorprendiendo a la rubia- por eso decidí que debía decirte lo que siento con una canción

Pero, yo creí que amabas a Lissana- dijo algo incrédula Lucy

A Lissana yo la quiero como a una hermana, Lucy tu eres todo para mí, te amo- volvió a confesar el peli rosa

Natsu, yo también te amo- sonrió Lucy, para luego ser tomada por sorpresa por los labios del Dragón slayer, después de unos segundo ella le correspondió… fue un beso algo torpe, pero lleno de amor… se comenzaron a separar por falta de oxigeno

Tendré que volver a agradecerle a Lissana por esto- dijo Natsu sonriendo

A Lissana?- dijo algo confusa la maga

Si, ella fue la que me ayudo a darme cuenta de todo lo que siento por ti- dijo el peli rosa, mientras abrazaba a Lucy y se recostaba en la cama

Entonces creo que yo también deberé agradecerle- sonrió Lucy

Lucy eres solo mía- afirmo el dragón slayer

No- contesto ella, sorprendiendo al mago- aún no hemos hecho esto formal- Natsu se separo un poco de la rubia para verla directo a los ojos

Lucy Heartfilia, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto el peli rosa

Si, si quiero- contesto la maga celestial antes de besar a su novio- y seré solo tuya- dijo después del beso

Genial, Lucy te amo, y siempre te protegeré y te cuidare de cualquier peligro, eso y más hare- dijo Natsu antes de empezar a caer en brazos de Morfeo

Yo también te amo Natsu, y también haré cualquier cosa por ti- le respondió Lucy con una sonrisa, antes de dormir…

Al día siguiente, todos en el gremio estaban sorprendidos al ver como cierto Dragón slayer llegaba con una maga celestial muy sonrojada en sus brazos, gritando

HEY, LUCY ES MI NOVIA, Y POBRE DE AQUEL QUE SE LE ACERQUE- grito el mago desde la puerta, dejando a todos en shock, hasta que la más pequeña de los Strauss se les acerco

Muchas felicidades chicos, ya era hora- dijo sonriendo Lissana, y después de eso, todos los demás del gremio se acercaron a felicitarlos, Mirajane prácticamente se desmayó, y el maestro feliz al ver como sus hijos estaban creciendo… dio el grito de guerra…

ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO, HORA DE LA FIESTA!- grito Mackarov, y así comenzó una de las acostumbradas fiestas de Fairy Tail… donde claro, no falto una Cana completamente borracha, un Elfman gritando cosas de hombres, un Gray medio desnudo retando a Natsu a una pelea que por supuesto el mago de fuego no rechazo, aunque se escabullía de vez en cuando para ir a besar a su novia y decirle que la amaba…

FIN

**Natsu.- me gusto como termino esta historia ^^**

**Happy.- aye! Lucy te gussssssta!**

**Samantha.- aplausos? tomatazos? que les parecio?... dejen REVIEWS su opinion es muy importante ^^**

**Happy.- agradecemos a PatashifyDragneel, AgathaxB, Lucy-Nee y a Yuki2341 por sus reviews**

**Natsu.- y díganos de que pareja les gustaría el siguiente capitulo **

**Samantha.- ojala les haya gustado, y de nuevo perdon por la demora... nos leemos despues minna n_n**

**Sayonara Samantha-Kimura se retira, Aye sir!**


End file.
